Date Night
by Mezzosopranogirl
Summary: A dabble series about the couple of Young Justice and their dates-when and where ever they may be. First up, SuperMaritan: Thursday nights.


_Author's Note: This is the first in a series of dabbles about the various couples on Young Justice and their dates, wherever the odd time or place might be. If you would like to make suggestions, please go to my accompanying forum called "Date Night Prompts". Rules will be posted there as well. _

_Background for __Thursday_ Nights: For my first oneshot, I'll take a stab at the classic SuperMartian. This is set sometime after Season 1, but before their breakup in the 5-year time gap.

_Thursday Nights(SuperMartian)_

Thursday is their date night. It's something M'gann read in a magazine-a set date night makes a stronger couple, or something-so every Thursday, they go out. They switch off who picks what they do.

(They've both asked their friends for help picking what to do more often than they're willing to admit.)

This week was Conner's turn. He had managed to get reservations at nice restaurant in Providence, had gotten her favorite flowers delivered, and had planned a walk by moonlight in a nearby park.

And yes, he asked Zatanna for help. It was going to be great.

But then the call came in. He, M'gann and Artemis were needed for a stake out. No one else was available. Flash was in Moscow for some reason, so Wally was looking after Central solo, and had asked Kaldur to be on standby for backup. Robin had broken his leg and wouldn't be back for another week and a half. Zatanna was on a _different_ stake out with Rocket and Red Arrow was still off radar.

"I am sorry my friend," Kaldur told him. Conner shrugged.

"It's okay."

* * *

So that was how he landed here, beating up this random thug. Because like all of the Team's "covert" missions, it had gone south.

_Sucky way to spend date night, _he thinks privately.

But the battle ends, the thugs are arrested, and they are headed home. M'gann hands over the Bioship's controls to Artemis so she can take a short nap (she had to knock out about 50 of them with a single mental blast).

Out of some masochistic need, Conner checks his phone. Back in the states, it's nine thirty, three hours after their reservation. He sighs.

Artemis looked over at him.

"Big night planned?" she asks.

"Not anymore. You?"

"No. But you know, the night's still young."

Conner snorts.

"Even if that were true, there's no way to make anything special happen at this point."

At this, Artemis rolls her eyes.

"C'mon. Think about it. Who do we call when we need to make things happen?"

"Robin, who has a broken leg."

"And that would stop him why?"

He pauses, then nods his agreement. Pulling out his phone again, he tells her thanks. She just gives her trademark smirk.

* * *

Robin is board out of his mind when his phone goes off. He picks up quickly. Conner dives in without so much as a hello.

"I need your help."

"Uh... I'd be glad to help you kick butt and all, but my kicker is currently out of order, in case you missed the memo," Robin replies.

"No, not with that...See, it was supposed to be date night, but..." he trails off. Robin grins. Just what the doctor ordered, something to keep him busy.

"Say no more. Tell Artemis to take you to Moore Park, and I'll handle everything else."

"Got it," Conner says, not even bothering to ask how he knew who the pilot was. They hung up.

"Shall I start on a romantic dinner for two then, Master Dick?" Alfred questions.

"Yes please. I'll get everything else together."

Alfred frowns.

"Do try not to overexert yourself before you are fully healed, Master Dick."

"No worries Alfred. I'll be careful," he assures the old Englishman, already calling someone who he knows is just as board as him.

"Hey Babs, wanna help me set up a romantic dinner?" he asks. He can practically hear her raising an eyebrow.

"Something you want to tell me, Dick?" Barbra asks her friend.

"Doing a favor for a friend."

"Ah. On my way."

He hears the disconnecting _click._

* * *

With Barbra's help, they manage to load everything they need into one of the cars, get to close by Moore Park, and set everything up with ten minutes to spare.

"Asterous," he murmurs as they hop in the car to head home.

* * *

Artemis lands the bioship near the spot in Moore Park Robin told them about, then heads off to the nearest Zeta tube to get home.

Conner wakes M'gann gently.

"What's up?" she asks groggily.

"Well, it's still date night for the next hour and a half, so I did something."

He leads her out of the bioship and follows the path to the small clearing Robin told him to go to.

When they get there, M'gann lets out a gasp.

All around the circle of clearing, posts with lanterns have been set up, casting a warm glow in the night. In the center of the clearing is a small table with covered plates, flowers and candles. M'gann throws her arms around Conner.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I know you're not that big on romance."

"For you, I am."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_Author's Note: _Well, that's all for dabble number one. If you'd like to make a suggestion, please go to the forum, and a leave a pairing and prompt. Prompts submitted through reviews will be ignored. Sorry, but I'd rather not get in trouble for an "interactive" fic or whatever they call it. Once more the forum shall be called "Date Night Prompts". I hope to see lots of prompts to keep the story going!


End file.
